Mon Ange
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Songfic... Nolwenn Leroy, une chanson tragique, une histoire tragique. Drarry.


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :**Mon ange**

Songfic : Nolwenn Leroy « Mon Ange »

_**J**__**'ai la gorge nouée,**_

_**Une porte à pousser,**_

_**Tu ne dois rien savoir,**_

_**D**__**e mon émoi**_

J'ai reçu ta lettre. Elle m'a bouleversée. J'arrive devant ta chambre de préfet et j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais voir, peur de ce que tu vas me faire ressentir,… Mais pas peur de toi, peur pour toi.

_**C**__**'est un jour de soleil**_

_**Mais tout est triste en moi**_

_**Et je me suis juré**_

_**D**__**'être fort(e) pour toi**_

La plupart des élèves s'amusent dans le parc, comme moi quelques instants avant. Je les regardais, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur bonheur c'est grâce à toi. Mais depuis, j'ai lu ta lettre. Je suis parti en courant, pour te retrouver au plus vite, pour t'empêcher de faire çà. Pour t'empêcher de te détruire car si tu as réussis à sauver la vie de tes amis, personne n'est venu sauver la tienne.

_**Et **__**pourtant, je crois vraiment**_

_**Qu'il faudrait si peu de chose**_

_**Pour que je craque et que je me montre**_

_**Vulnérable enfin **__**car…**_

Je suis là à te regarder. Et je me mords violemment la lèvre pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas pleurer devant toi… C'est quelque chose que je te dois. Tu as vu trop de souffrance dans ce monde, je ne veux pas t'imposer la mienne, surtout si c'est toi qui la cause, ce que tu n'as jamais supporté…

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange,**_

_**La **__**clarté étrange**_

_**D**__**e ton sourire illumine mon été**_

Et toi, imbécile, tu souris. D'un sourire étrange, certes mais d'un sourire d'ange. Pourtant tu n'es pas encore parti. Mais je sais que tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps. Le poison que tu as avalé te laissera partir paisiblement, sans souffrance. Tu pensais que jamais personne ne t'aimerait et la lettre, c'est à moi que tu l'as écrite, à personne d'autre, juste à moi. Peut-être pensais-tu que tu n'étais rien pour moi. Et quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu ton sourire, mon Ange. Un vrai sourire comme tu n'en as jamais eu. Pas un sourire de joie, un soupir de soulagement, d'amour, un sourire paisible… Un sourire d'ange qui malgré ma tristesse éclaire le chagrin que tu me donnes. J'ai envie de le saisir ce sourire, de toucher tes lèvres, mais…

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange,**_

_**M**__**ais comment oser te toucher**_

_**J**__**'ai si peur de voir mes mains trembler**_

J'ai peur que tu ne vois mon corps secoué de spasmes, de mes sanglots refoulés. J'ai peur que tu ne me vois faible alors que tu as besoin de moi. Mais là tu es heureux que je sois venu. Et tu affrontes la mort. Tu dois sans doute te dire que ta mort est jolie car j'en fais partie et tu m'aimes.

Je tremble comme une feuille mais je ne te le montre pas. Tu es si beau, dans tes draps blancs, faisant ressortir encore plus fortement tes traits angéliques. Je dois t'approcher… tu es trop beau, je ne te résiste plus.

_**Je m**__**'assois sur ton lit**_

_**Dans toutes ses vagues de plis**_

_**O**__**ù tu pourrais te noyer pour une éternité**_

_**Je**__** vais dire des bêtises**_

_**T**__**e raconter mon château**_

_**Parler devient ma hantise**_

_**Et s**__**'il me manquait des mots**_

Je veux ouvrir la bouche, mais tes doigts viennent caresser mes lèvres dans un appel silencieux à me taire. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas bien quoi dire. J'ai peur de dire n'importe quoi et les derniers mots qui sortent de ma bouche pour toi ne devraient pas être des phrases banales sur ma vie au manoir. Je devrais te raconter des choses uniques car tu es quelqu'un d'unique, mon Ange.

_**Et **__**pourtant, je crois vraiment**_

_**Qu'il faudrait si peu de chose**_

_**Pour que je craque et que je me montre**_

_**Vulnérable enfin **__**car**_

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange, **_

_**La **__**clarté étrange**_

_**D**__**e ton sourire illumine mon été**_

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange,**_

_**M**__**ais comment oser te toucher**_

_**S j'ai peur de voir mes mains trembler**_

Je m'égare de nouveau. Je me perds dans mes pensées en te contemplant. En me projetant dans tes prunelles vertes. Je m'imagine tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble. Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas, çà me fait trop de mal. Je prends conscience de tout ce que je vais rater. J'imagine ma vie sans toi et justement, je ne l'imagine pas… Il fait que je me reprenne. Je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer et je tiens toujours mes promesses… Et encore plus quand elles te concernent. J'ai avancé plusieurs fois mes mains pour toucher ton visage. Tu n'as pas fermé les yeux. Je l'ai retiré vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à te toucher, mon Ange. Comme si je ne te méritais pas, comme si tu étais trop pur pour moi…

_**Et si j'étais trop lâche ?**_

_**Pour voir la vérité **_

_**Et l'accepter avec courage**_

_**Comme toi tu le fais**_

Tu m'as attrapé le poignet et a guidé mes doigts fins sur les contours de ton visage. Tu as la peau douce, on te l'a déjà dit ? Mes doigts courent sur ta peau de satin et tu souris toujours. Je crois que j'ai touché au paradis. La vie n'aura plus de goût quand tu ne seras plus là. Et j'ai peur. Peur pour toi et peur pour moi aussi. Car je resterai là, sans toi…

Tu sembles si serein. Totalement préparé à mourir. D'ailleurs tu ne t'attendais pas à gagner et survivre. Tu n'avais pas de projets. Et même si je t'en voulais au départ de m'abandonner, d'être lâche. Je crois finalement que c'est moi le lâche. Car c'est moi qui ai peur d'être abandonné.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment que demain tu ne seras plus là, que je ne te verrai plus voler sur ton balai la semaine prochaine, que dans quelques instants tu auras rendu ton dernier souffle. Non, je veux que tu vives, mais c'est trop tard…

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange, **_

_**La **__**clarté étrange**_

_**D**__**e ton sourire illumine mon été**_

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange,**_

_**Aussi loin de moi t**__**'envoler…**_

_**Je sais **__**que tu vas nous quitter**_

_**M**__**on Ange,**_

_**M**__**ais comment oser te toucher**_

_**S j'ai peur de voir mes mains trembler**_

Je le sais, que tu vas me quitter… Et tu souris toujours.

Complètement lové contre toi, je t'observe.

Je t'embrasse et tes lèvres ont un goût de paradis. Je te murmure alors à l'oreille que je t'aime. Tes yeux expriment tant de choses, mon Ange, plus besoin de parler. Tant d'émotions, plus de paroles nécessaires.

Je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois dans tes yeux et toi tu peux le lire dans mes larmes. Je vois alors une autre fiole non loin de la tienne qui a roulé par terre. Je la saisis. Tu m'interroges du regard. J'ouvre le bouchon et j'avale tout, d'un coup, sans te lâcher des yeux. Dès que la première goutte a touché ma langue, tu souris. D'un sourire qui illumine ma vie maintenant.

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te suivrai partout où tu iras, Potter, même au Paradis. Le paradis réunit ceux qui s'aiment…

On retrouvera le soir même le corps de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, tel Roméo et Juliette. Et comme attaché par un lien invisible, personne ne réussit jamais à les séparer, on les enterra dans un même magnifique tombeau. Avec comme inscription « Harry, notre sauveur à tous et son amant secret ».

Deux corps, tendrement enlacés, réunis par delà la mort…


End file.
